Our Untitled Story
by kathyanime143
Summary: "Waiting for you is always worth it Ryoma." I told him as he hugged me closer and kissed me on my forehead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16 **_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

**It's been 2 years since Ryoma went to America to play in the U.S Open and comes back to play in the Nationals, though, he went back to the U.S again.**

"**HEY! SAKUNO-CHAN! " The said girl turned around to face her best friend, Tomoka.**

"**Oh. Good morning Tomo-chan." Sakuno greeted her best friend with a smile.**

"**Good morning, Sakuno-chan. It's so good to see you again." Tomoka said, beaming at Sakuno.**

"**Geez, Osakada. We'll you lower your voice down? It's breaking my eardrums." A voice spoke from behind.**

"**Oh, it's you Uni-brow. What do you want? Trying to ruin my day already?" Tomoka replied loudly. Soon enough, Tomoka and Horio's little spat could be heard around the school. (A/N: Of course I'm just exaggerating.)**

"**Good morning Sakuno-san." A voice spoke behind her. She turned around and saw Kato and Katsuo. **

"**Oh. Good morning Kato-kun and Katsuo-kun." She greeted them with a smile.**

"**It seems like we're classmates again." Horio said as he and Tomoka finished their little spat.**

"**Yeah, unfortunately for us, you're here." Tomoka said receiving a glare from Horio.**

"**What the hell woman? How dare you talk to me that way? I've got 4 years of tennis experience."**

"**What does it connect to? STUPID!" Then their fight continued.**

"**Oh, well, there they go again." Kato commented.**

"**Yup, just like old times." Katsuo agreed. Sakuno just smiled at the scene infront of her.**

**Then the teacher walked in.**

"**Good morning students. So, I bet you already know most of your classmates' right? Since this section was arranged just like in your freshman year in middle school." The teacher who was about 30 years old, said. At his little speech, the students realized that he was right. They know some of them from middle school, though, not all of them since some are new students.**

"**Alright, since it's the first day of school it's free time for now. Ja~!" He said and fled.**

"**You like kind of pumped Horio. Did something happen?" Kato asked Horio.**

"**Of course I'm going to be pumped. Did you forget that the try-outs for the regulars are few weeks away?" He said to them.**

"**Oh yeah, I totally forgot about it. But, in any case, why are you so pumped up when you can't even join in the try-outs?" Kato asked him again, confused.**

"**Well, I've got 4 yrs. of tennis of experience already. Besides, didn't Echizen join the try-outs back then? If Echizen could do it then so could I." Horio exclaimed proudly. **

"**Ha! As if you could do that. Besides, Ryoma-sama is so much better than you, so don't even try to compare yourself to him. And lastly, your years of tennis experience doesn't matter." Tomoka pointed a finger at Horio and told him loudly.**

"**I guess some people never really change at some point." They sighed as they continued to watch the scene in front of them.**

**~After Class~**

"**Sakuno-chan, I'm sorry but I can't go walk with you today. I promised my mom that I would take care of my brothers since she's going overtime today cuz' of her work." Tomoka apologized.**

"**Don't worry about it Tomo-chan. Its fine really, besides I still need to see grandma today." Sakuno said and smiled at Tomoka.**

"**Thank you so understanding Sakuno-chan. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Tomoka said.**

"**See you tomorrow Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied as Tomoka was about to turn around and smile. **

**Sakuno was making her way to the tennis courts when someone called her from behind.**

"**Ah. Ryuzaki-chan! "Momo waved at her.**

"**Hello, Momo-sempai, it's nice to see you again." Sakuno greeted her sempai. **

"**I told you to call me Momo-chan-sempai already Sakuno-chan, calling me Momo-sempai feels so old." He said. **

"**Hai, hai. Have you seen my grandma Momo-chan-sempai?" Sakuno asked him.**

"**See? Momo-chan-sempai isn't too hard, and coach is at the tennis court." Momo replied.**

"**Oh, why aren't you going to practice sempai?" Sakuno asked.**

"**Yeah, I will. But I still need to get something from the club room."**

"**Oh, I'm must be stalling you. I'm sorry sempai." **

"**It's fine Sakuno-chan, anything for our little ochibi's girlfriend." Momo teased.**

"**Ah-ah-I-im-not-Ry-ryoma-kun's gi-girlfriend sempai."Sakuno blushed so hard and stuttered making Momo laugh.**

"**We'll see, we'll see. I got to get going Sakuno-chan." Mom said as he turned back and wave while mumbling "Ah, young love, young love."**

"**Mou, the sempai's are always teasing me about Ryoma-kun" Sakuno muttered as she continued her way to the tennis court. **_'When are you going to comeback Ryoma-kun? We missed you. I missed you.'_** Sakuno thought as she continued her to her destination.**

**She finally reached the tennis court and went to her grandma talking to Tezuka. She waited for them to finish their discussion before she spoke to her grandma.**

"**Sakuno, what is it?" Her grandmother asked.**

"**Oh, I just came to tell you that I'll be going ahead of you, okay grandma?" She said.**

"**Oh, alright, I might be late in coming home though, I've still got a lot of things to do since the try-out are only a few weeks away." Coach Ryuzaki said to her granddaughter.**

**Sakuno was about to walk out of the tennis court when the regulars minus Momo, Tezuka and Kaido who just hissed, called her.**

"**Hello, Ryuzaki-chan" The regulars greeted her in chorus.**

"**Hello, sempai-tachi." Sakuno greeted back.**

"**Have you heard anything from Ochibi, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked as he lay on the ground clearly exhausted from their practice.**

"**Oh, gomen sempai but I haven't heard anything from Ryoma-kun." Sakuno replied with regret in her voice. She hates it when she saw people looking all dejected.**

"**Eh. No it's fine Ryuzaki-chan. We're just wondering when he'll be back that's all." Oishi said.**

"**Ano, ah hai. I got to go now sempai. Ja~!" Sakuno said as she said her goodbyes.**

**~AT THE PARK~**

**(Sakuno P.O.V)**

'_Ugh, I told grandma that I'll be going home, but I'm at this park instead.'_** I thought and look at the stars. "I miss you Ryoma-kun." I thought out loud.**

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I look around to see who owns that voice and saw Sasabe.**

"**What are you doing here!? And where's that arrogant of a brat that's always there to help you?" He said.**

"**Ryoma-kun's in the U.S." I said, a little scared.**

"**So there's no one to help you now is there? Good because I'm going to make you pay for embarrassing me 3 yrs. ago." He said giving me an evil smirk.**

"**We'll it really wasn't Ryoma-kun's fault that you got embarrassed by your team mates. Ryoma-kun fought you fair and square you just brought that embarrassment of yours by being too arrogant."I shot back although my voice was much softer and I know that I'm weak but I won't just give up.**

"**Why you little bi-"Sasabe was about to slap me hard when a tennis ball shot him in his mouth knocking him out.**

"**Well that's what you get for almost hurting her." A familiar voice spoke behind my back. I turned around to look at the guy and thanked him for saving me when I froze to see who it was.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions or etc. You could PM me too if you want. Thank you again! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16 **_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**~Our Untitled Story ~**

_**Preview:**_

"_**Why you little bi-"Sasabe was about to slap me hard when a tennis ball shot him in his mouth knocking him out.**_

"_**Well that's what you get for almost hurting her." A familiar voice spoke behind my back. I turned around to look at the guy and thanked him for saving me when I froze to see who it was.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

'_What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in America?'_** Sakuno thought, shocked to have seen Ryoma in front of her.**

"**Oi aren't you even gonna' thank me for saving you Ryuzaki?" Ryoma said breaking Sakuno from her shock of seeing him.**

"**Your back, Ryoma-kun."She told him as she hugged him tight happy to see him again.**

**Ryoma was taken by surprise by the sudden hug she gave him but returned it after a while.**

"**I'm back, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said softly as they hugged.**

**After a few more minutes, they let go from each other.**

"**When did you arrive, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked as they sat on the bench Sakuno seated on before Sasabe arrived.**

**"I got back a few hours ago." He replied.**

"**E-eh? Aren't you tired Ryoma-kun?" She asked, worried evident in her voice.**

"**You really worry too much Ryuzaki. I'm fine besides I've got a lot of rest in the plane." He replied assuring her.**

"**Well, if you say so. Why didn't you tell us you'd be back today?" She asked again.**

"**I really don't feel like telling anyone." He said nonchalantly and shrugged. Sakuno giggled at his reply and said, "I should have expected that. Two years has passed but Ryoma-kun still hasn't change a bit."**

"**You say it like it's a bad thing besides, you haven't change too Ryuzaki." He retorted, smirking.**

"**Of course I have. You just didn't notice." Sakuno replied, pouting.**

"**Wanna' bet?" Ryoma said smirking.**

**Not waiting for Sakuno's reply, Ryoma slowly neared his face to Sakuno.**

"**Wh-what a-are you d-doing R-ryoma-k-kun?" Sakuno stuttered and blushed real hard when Ryoma was just a few inch away from her face.**

"**See? You still haven't change." He said, smirking in victory.**

"**But what you did was different!" She exclaimed still blushing.**

"**Nothing was really different Ryuzaki." Ryoma said and continued to tease her. **

**After a while when Ryoma was done teasing Sakuno, they made their way to Sakuno's house.**

***Meanwhile, Sasabe was still at the ground unconscious, not that he matters anyway.***

**~Ryuzaki Residence~**

"**Come in Ryoma-kun." Sakuno invited him inside.**

"**Okay." Ryoma replied as he went inside looking around the house.**

"**Make yourself at home Ryoma-kun I'll just be at the kitchen making tea."Sakuno excused herself.**

"**Coach is still not home?" He asked Sakuno who was still in the kitchen preparing some tea.**

"**Seems so, grandma told me that she still has some things to take care of since the try-outs are few weeks away." She replied as she went back to the living room giving Ryoma his tea.**

"**Oh yeah" Was Ryoma's short reply.**

"**But you could wait for her until she arrives I think she'll be home any minute now." Just as Sakuno said that, the doorbell rang.**

"**That must be grandma already." She said as she stood up from the sofa and opened the door.  
"Oh, Ryoma you're here." The older Ryuzaki said, shocked to see Ryoma at her living room.**

"**Ah yeah" He answered the older Ryuzaki with nonchalance in his voice.**

"**Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really haven't change Ryoma." The older Ryuzaki commented sitting down across the young prodigy.**

"**Yeah I've been told before."**

"**Still the cocky Ryoma huh?" She sighed and asked, "Anyways, what brings you here?"**

"**Oh, I was just here to send Ryuzaki home and to give this to you." He replied as he gets something from his pocket. "Here, mom said this was left behind the last time you visited."**

"**Oh yeah I was looking for this." She exclaimed as she put it inside her pocket. "So are you planning to study in Seishun High Ryoma?"**

"**Yeah, I am. I'm staying here until I graduate from high school maybe a few trips here and there for tennis competitions but I'll definitely stay." He explained.**

**That statement of Ryoma made Sakuno looked up.**

"**Really? " Sakuno asked as she looked at him with wide eyes, shocked by his revelation of coming here to study.**

"**Yeah" He replied shortly.**

"**Anyways, it's best if you go home now Ryoma you must still be tired from your trip." The older Ryuzaki said as she went upstairs.**

"**Yeah I better should."**

"**I'll accompany you outside Ryoma-kun" Sakuno offered.**

"**Okay"**

"**What class will you be in Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked as they reached the gate.**

"**You'll see tomorrow Ryuzaki." He said.**

"**Mou, why didn't you mention anything about it in your mails?" She pouted at him.**

"**I wanted to surprise you."**

"**Geez, Ryoma-kun you sure did bring a lot of surprises for me today." Sakuno said with a smile.**

"**Anyways, you should get inside already you don't have to watch me until I turned to the next street you might get cold." He said.**

"**Alright, I'm really glad you're back, Ryoma-kun." She said beaming at him clearly overjoyed by the day's event.**

"**Yeah, I'm glad to be back too." Ryoma said as his eyes gazed softly at Sakuno and smiled, a real smile and hugged Sakuno who didn't waste any time on hugging him back. "I missed you, Ryoma-kun" She said as she looked at him without pulling away from his hold. "I missed you too Sakuno." He replied kissing her hair softly.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Sakuno asked him as they broke their hug.**

"**Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Ja~." He said as he made his way back home.**

**Following what Ryoma said, she went inside in the house and made dinner for her and her grandmother.**

**~Echizen Residence~**

"**I'm home." Ryoma said as he went inside the house.**

"**Ah, welcome home Ryoma-san. You're just in time for dinner." Nanako said as she greeted Ryoma from the hallway.**

"**Ah, I'll just be there in a minute." Ryoma said as he went to his room to change.**

"**Was that Ryoma, dear?" A woman from the kitchen, ask Nanako as she helped her.**

"**Yes auntie. He just went to his room to change." Nanako replied.**

"**Oh alright, may you please call your uncle Nanjiro and tell him it's time for dinner?" The woman who is Ryoma's mother, Rinko, told Nanako.**

**When everyone was already in their sit they started eating. After a few minutes of silence, Nanjiro spoke. "Oi brat where were you earlier?"**

"**It's none of your business Baka-oyaji." Ryoma said giving his father an annoyance glance.**

"**I bet you were out with your girlfriend weren't you? Or maybe you're with a hot blonde babe? Ah, the pleasure of being young~" Nanjiro said teasing Ryoma.**

"**I'm done eating." Ryoma stood up completely ignoring his father's teasing.**

"**Oh Ryoma if you're done preparing your things for tomorrow then get some rest already alright? You have a busy day tomorrow seeing as you'll be seeing your friends again." Rinko reminded her son as he made his way to his room.**

"**Hai okaa-san"**

**~The next day at Seishun High~**

**~Class 1-C Classroom~**

"**SAKUNO-CHAN!" Tomoka loudly said as she entered the classroom ignoring her classmates giving her a weird look and continued to make her way to her bestfriend.**

"**Good morning Tomo-chan" Sakuno greeted Tomoka as she arrived.**

"**Geez, Osakada how many times do I have to tell you to stop shouting. Everyone's giving us weird look because of your loud voice." Horio exclaimed.**

**Unexpectedly, Tomoka ignored Horio's ranting and turned to face Sakuno and said, "Sakuno-chan have you heard?"**

"**Heard what?" Sakuno replied tilting her head in confusion.**

"**There's a new student today. Though, I still don't know what class they will be on."  
"Really?" Sakuno giggled having an idea who's the new student Tomoka was talking about.**

"**What are you laughing about Sakuno-san? Do you know who the new student is?" Kato asked.**

"**Well, I'm not sure but I do have an idea of who though." Sakuno replied with a small smile.**

"**Really Sakuno-chan? Who? Tell us!" Tomoka said.**

"**We'll he's -" Suddenly the teacher came and all of them went to their places.**

"**Tell me later, alright?" Tomoka said as she went to her place.**

"**Yeah sure"**

"**I'm sure you all know that we'll be having a new student right?" The teacher started speaking. "We'll he'll be in this class. Class this is Echizen Ryoma."**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions or etc. You could PM me too if you want.

Those people who liked and supported my fanfic thank you so much. :D

THANK YOU AGAIN! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16 **_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**~Our Untitled Story ~**

_**Preview:**_

"_**I'm sure you all know that we'll be having a new student right?" The teacher started speaking. "We'll he'll be in this class. Class this is Echizen Ryoma."**_

**Chapter 3**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

"**Echizen you can sit beside the girl with a long twin braids." The teacher said, as he pointed at the vacant seat beside Sakuno.**

**As he said so, many sighs were heard from the girls as Sakuno was chosen to be his seatmate rather than them.**

"**Hai" Ryoma answered shortly as he went to his assigned seat.**

**As Ryoma walk by, the girls muttered somethings like, "Waah, he's so handsome." "Ryuzaki-san is so lucky." "Why does that girl have to be his seatmate and not me?" And many other words of envy and praise to Sakuno and Ryoma respectively were heard.**

"**Hi Ryoman-kun so this was what you mean yesterday." Sakuno said as she greeted him recalling what he said the night before.**

"**Yo." Ryoma greeted back.**

**Before they could talk more the teacher started his lesson. And the morning classes drag on.**

***Lunch***

**~Near the Tennis courts where there are Sakura Trees~**

"**RYOMA-SAMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE COMING BACK!?" Tomoka exclaimed in a loud voice.**

"**GEEZ, WOMAN HAVE MERCY ON OUR EARS WILL YA'!?" Horio said just as loud.**

"**WHATEVER LOSER, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU SO SHUT UP!" Tomoka retorted and so their bickering started.**

"**So Ryoma-kun, when did you get back?" Katsuo asked Ryoma.**

"**Yesterday" Was Ryoma's short answer.**

"**Really why didn't tell anyone of us that you were coming back?" Kato asked this time.**

"**Don't feel like it." Ryoma answered nonchalantly.**

"**OCHIBI! YOU'RE BACK!" Eiji suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled Ryoma into a death-hug. (A/N: You know those hugs of Kikumaru that you couldn't breathe?)**

"**K-kikumaru-s-sempai c-can't b-breathe" Ryoma said as he turned purple (A/N: anime style ^.^) from Eiji's death-hug.**

"**Oi, Kikumau-sempai I think you should let go of Echizen now he's turning purple cuz' of your death hug." Momo said as he appeared with the rest of the seigaku regulars.**

"**My hugs aren't deadly Momo-chi." Eiji replied to Momo as he let go of Ryoma.**

"**Yeah, tell that to those who doesn't know you sempai. And quit calling me Momo-chi its embarrassing." Momo exclaimed.**

"**It's good to see you again Echizen." Oishi said.**

"**Ochibi, why didn't you tell us you were coming back? We could have prepared a welcome back party for you." Eiji exclaimed to Ryoma.**

"**And that's one of the reasons why I didn't tell you."Ryoma muttered.**

"**So are you going to join the try-outs Echizen?" Inui asked while writing something in his green notebook he always carries.**

"**Yeah sempai" Ryoma answered his sempai shortly.**

"**li data, looks like could update your data now." Inui muttered to himself while Ryoma just frowned at him.**

"**You've gotten tall Echizen, did you follow that meal plan I suggested to you?" Inui asked yet again.**

"**Ah, hai sempai"**

"**Ah, Ryuzaki-chan that looks good could I have one?" Momo suddenly said to Sakuno.**

"**Sure, sempai." She replied as Momo didn't waste time on getting one.**

"**Is food all you can think about porcupine head?" Kaido hissed at Momo.**

"**What did you just say, you snake?" Momo retorted thus started their bickering about each other's stupidity.**

**The rest of them ignored the two.**

"**Do you want to join us sempai-tachi?" Sakuno asked them politely.**

"**Sure Ryuzaki-chan" Momo replied for them taking the space beside Ryoma who was beside Sakuno.**

"**Eh, where's Tezuka-sempai and Fuj-sempai?" Katsuo asked Oishi.**

"**Oh, coach Ryuzaki has to talk to them about something." Oishi replied.**

"**Here you go Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she handed Ryoma his lunch that he asked her to make the night before.**

"**Ah, thanks." Ryoma mumbled.**

"**Echizen, you sneaky brat, asking Ryuzaki-chan to make lunch for you." Momo teased Ryoma in which he lowered his hat to hide the faint blushing forming in his cheeks. "Ah, it's so good to be young."**

"**But, Momo-chi you're just a year older than them." Eiji said his mouth full.**

"**Shut it sempai. And I already told you to stop calling me Momo-chi." Momo said, frowning at Eiji because of how he addressed him as Momo-chi.**

**After a few more minutes of talking and eating the bell rang indicating that lunch break is over. The afternoon classes started and ended in a blur to the students.**

***After class***

**~Classroom~**

"**Sakuno-chan, are you going to the tennis courts right now?" Tomoka asked her bestfriend.**

"**Yeah Tomo-chan. Grandma wants to talk to me." Sakuno replied to Tomoka and continued, "Why are you going there Tomo-chan?"**

"**Yup, I'm gonna' watch the sempa-tachi and Ryoma-sama practice. Come on let's go together." Tomoka replied.**

**~Tennis Courts~**

"**Oi oi Sakuno-chan and Osakada-chan are here." Eiji exclaimed as he saw Sakuno and Tomoka making their way to the courts.**

"**Hi, sempai-tachi" Both of them greeted the Seigaku regulars.**

"**Ano, Kikumaru-sempai have you seen my grandma?" Sakuno asked Eiji.**

"**Oh. Coach is still in the faculty, I think." Oishi answered who just arrived in time to hear Sakuno's question.**

"**Ah hai thank you sempai." Sakuno thanked Oishi and went to the faculty.**

**Sakuno stopped and decided to get some Ponta. She was about to put the coins in the slot when another hand beat her to it. She was about to turn around to see who owns the hand when the person spoke, "Ne, its strawberry right?" She sighed in relief when she recognized the voice of Ryoma. "Ah, hai Ryoma-kun" Sakuno answered softly.**

**Ryoma gave Sakuno the strawberry flavored ponta and drank his own grape flavored ponta.**

"**Thank you Ryoma-kun but you should really stop scaring me." She told Ryoma and drank her own drink.**

"**Ah, gomen ne, I didn't mean to scare you." Ryoma said, smirking which Sakuno doubted if he really was sorry.**

"**Where are you going anyway, Ryoma-kun? Aren't you going to practice with the rest?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.**

"**Nope, coach called for me so I'm going to the faculty." Ryoma replied.**

"**Really? "**

"**Ah yeah, you're going to the tennis court right? I saw Osakada there with Horio and the others."**

"**No, I'm also going to the faculty Ryoma-kun." **

"**Hn. Let's go." Ryoma said after he threw the empty can into the garbage can and started walking away.**

"**Ah hai, wait for me Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she hurriedly threw her own empty can of ponta into the garbage can and run to follow Ryoma.**

"**Geez Ryoma-kun you should really learn how to wait for people." Sakuno said in a scolding voice then pouted at Ryoma when she noticed he wasn't listening to her, she just sighed since she knew that that's just how Ryoma is.**

**When they reached the teacher's faculty, Ryoma knocked the door and asked if coach Ryuzaki was around.**

"**Ah Sakuno, Ryoma you're already here." The older Ryuzaki said as she saw the two teens, outside the faculty door and called them inside her own office that was connected to the faculty.**

"**You need to talk to us coach?" Ryoma asked the older Ryuzaki when they were inside the office.**

"**Ah yeah, but first sit down both of you." She said taking a sip from her drink and continued when Ryoma and Sakuno were already on their sit. "You see, I'm going to Kyoto for three days and I already asked your parents' Ryoma if it's okay for Sakuno to stay in your house for the meantime."**

"**E-eh. But grandma I could take care of myself for three days." Sakuno suddenly exclaimed standing up.**

"**I know Sakuno, but I do get worried if I know you don't have someone to accompany you at the house at night." The older Ryuzaki said as she looked at Sakuno with concerned. "Anyways, I already told your parents' Ryoma and they were ecstatic to know that another girl is going to live with them for three days. So, I'll excuse you Ryoma so that you can help Sakuno in packing her things to be brought in your house." The older Ryuzaki said looking at Ryoma daring him to contradict to what she says.**

"**Ah hai" Ryoma replied shortly and stood up. "Let's go Ryuzaki." "Ah hai."**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions or etc. You could PM me too if you want.

For those who followed and support me thank you :*

I'm really happy that some of you like my story.

Thank you again :**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16 **_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**~Our Untitled Story ~**

_**Preview:**_

"_**I know Sakuno, but I do get worried if I know you don't have someone to accompany you at the house at night." The older Ryuzaki said as she looked at Sakuno with concerned. "Anyways, I already told your parents' Ryoma and they were ecstatic to know that another girl is going to live with them for three days. So, I'll excuse you Ryoma so that you can help Sakuno in packing her things to be brought in your house." The older Ryuzaki said looking at Ryoma daring him to contradict to what she says.**_

"_**Ah hai" Ryoma replied shortly and stood up. "Let's go Ryuzaki." "Ah hai."**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

**~Ryuzaki Residence~**

"**Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked Ryoma as they entered the house.**

"**Iie, I'm fine for now." Ryoma replied shortly.**

"**Alright then, I'll just be at my room packing some of my things if you need me Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said and continued, "Oh, if you want something to eat or drink you can look at and get something you like in the refrigerator."**

"**Hn" He said shortly.**

***50 minutes later***

**Ryoma was fed up of waiting for Sakuno and decided to go and help her pack her stuff.**

"**Oi, Ryuzaki are you done?" Ryoma said as he opened the door to Sakuno's room not bothering to knock.**

"**Oi, Ryuza-" Ryoma was frozen in his spot as he saw Sakuno getting out of the bathroom only clad in a towel. Sakuno seeing Ryoma froze in shock too.**

"**R-RYOMA-KUN! W-wha-what a-are y-ou d-doing he-here?" Sakuno exclaimed loudly as she hid behind the door of the bathroom.**

**Ryoma recovering from shock turned around quickly. "Sorry Ryuzaki. I thought you were only packing your stuff so I didn't bother knocking the door." He apologized, thanking the gods that no one could see him blushing so hard. "I'll just wait for the living room again." He continued trying hard not to stutter.**

"**Yeah, m-maybe yo-you should." Sakuno said softly still stuttering.**

**(Sakuno's P.O.V)**

**As I saw Ryoma-kun went outside, I dropped to the floor and sighed in relief still blushing.**

'_Damn, I can't believe Ryoma-kun saw me only in a towel. How am I supposed to look at him now?'_** I thought as I remembered that embarrassing scene that occurred just a minute ago.**

'_Mou, we hardly even passed the kissing stage and this happened.'_** I thought again, as I remembered that even though Ryoma-kun and I have been in a long distance relationship since last summer which has been kept from everyone except our family, we hardly kissed since he was in the other side of the world.**

**I sighed yet again, and thinking that I couldn't do anything about it since it was already done, I change into my clothes and went outside bringing with me my bag which contains my clothes and other necessities. As I went down the stairs I held my head down still embarrassed by the situation before.**

**(End of Sakuno's P.O.V)**

**(Ryoma's P.O.V)**

**I quickly turned around after I recovered from the shock of seeing Sakuno only in a towel and apologized to Sakuno. I told her that I'll just be waiting at the living room for her trying my best not to stutter and I guess luck was on my side because I didn't. **

**As I went down to the living room, the image of Sakuno only clad in a towel kept coming back in my mind. **_'Damn, she was really hot especially when her hair's wet and all down.'_** I quickly shook my head when I realized where my thoughts were taking me. **_'Stupid hormones' _**I thought.**

'_Damn it, I've been dating Ryuzaki for almost 8 months and we've hardly even kissed. Well I guess it's my fault why, seeing as I'm at the other side of the world'_** I thought as my hormones got the better of me, again. **_'Stupid Oyaji, always telling me some inappropriate thoughts'_** I thought as I blamed all my inappropriate thoughts to my perverted of a father.**

**All my thoughts ceased as I saw Sakuno walked down the stairs head bowed down clearly still embarrassed of what transpired earlier.**

"**Hey about earlier, I'm really sorry." I said as I apologized to her for the second time.**

"**It's fine Ryoma-kun. It's my fault for not locking the door anyway." She said with a blush on her face.**

"**No, Ryuzaki. It's my fault for not knocking." I said as I felt a bit heat at my cheeks. I tried to fight the blush that was taking over but failed when I noticed Sakuno chuckling at me.**

"**There's really nothing to laugh about you know?" I told her as I fake a frown, but inside I was really happy that Sakuno was laughing which ceased the awkwardness that surrounds us.**

"**I know, but I really never thought that a blushing Ryoma-kun looked cute." She said as she giggled and beamed a smiled at me.**

**(End of Ryoma's P.O.V)**

**(Third person's P.O.V)**

"**What did you just say?" Ryoma asked playfully as he walked close to Sakuno.**

"**I said you look cute when you blush Ryoma-kun." Sakuno giggled again, happy that the scene earlier wasn't mentioned anymore.**

"**I look cute huh? Let's see how cute do I get when I do this." He told Sakuno as he started tickling her.**

"**HAHA-STOP-HAHA-RYOMA-HAHA-KUN-HAHA" Sakuno tried her best to tell him to stop while laughing.**

"**I'll only stop when you take those words back." Ryoma said as he continued to tickle her.**

"**Alright, HAHA, ALRIGHT I HAHA TAKE AHAHAHHAH" Sakuno can't continue her words because she was laughing so hard already.**

"**What did you say, Ryuzaki? I didn't hear you." Ryoma teased Sakuno still ticklng her.**

"**I HAHA SAID AHAHA TAKE THOSE AHAHHAHA WORDS AHAHHA BACK AHHAHA. THERE AHAHA I SAID IT AHAHHAH." Sakuno said as she was laughing.**

**Ryoma stopped tickling her and told her, "Learned you lesson already, Ryuzaki?"**

"**Yeah Ryoma-kun ahaha" She said.**

"**Good" Ryoma said shortly. "We should get going Ryuzaki it's getting late besides we wouldn't want to be late for dinner now would we?" He continued picking up the bag where Sakuno's clothes are.**

"**Yeah" Sakuno agreed with him as she picked up her own school bag.**

**~Echizen Residence~**

"**We're home." Ryoma said as he opened the door.**

"**Ah, welcome home Ryoma. Is Sakuno-chan with you?" Rinko greeted his son.**

"**Hai" Was Ryoma's brief reply.**

"**Good evening Rinko-san. I'm sorry to intrude." Sakuno greeted Rinko behind Ryoma.**

"**Oh there you are dear. You guys are just in time for dinner." Rinko said as she went back inside and was followed by Ryoma and Sakuno. "You could place Sakuno-chan's things at the guest room Ryoma." She continued.**

"**Ano, could I help Rinko-san?" Sakuno asked Rinko.**

"**Oh yes dear, thank you."**

"**Ah Sakuno-chan you're here." Nanako exclaimed with a smile as she saw Sakuno in the kitchen with Rinko.**

"**Ah hai Nanako-neechan" Sakuno said to Nanako. The two of them have been so much close after Nanako found out that Ryoma has a crush on Sakuno and vice-versa.**

"**Nanako-chan, could you please call your uncle and Ryoma? It's time for dinner." Rinko said interrupting their conversation.**

"**Ah Sakuno-chan it's so good to see you again." Nanjiro said as he suddenly appeared and was about to hug Sakuno when he was stopped by Ryoma.**

"**Get your filthy hands off her Old man." Ryoma said as he glared at his father.**

"**Geez don't be so possessive Seishounen." Nanjiro said as he smirked at Ryoma.**

"**What are you to do? She's mine anyways." Ryoma said possessively and take the sit between Sakuno and his father.**

**As Ryoma said those things, Nanjiro couldn't help but smirk at Ryoma and endlessly teased the two of them during dinner.**

**~Ryoma's room~**

**After dinner, Ryoma decided to help Sakuno in their homework in English so that they don't have anything to worry about when Sunday comes.**

**They were lying side by side in a prone position in Ryoma's bed.**

"**What do you mean by this Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked Ryoma who was staring nowhere.**

"**Oh, what?" Ryoma said as he broke from his trance.**

"**Mou Ryoma-kun. Where have your mind been too?" Sakuno pouted at Ryoma.**

"**Nothing, I was just thinking about something."**

"**About what?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.**

**Before Ryoma replied, he looked at Sakuno's face and stopped when he's eyes were already staring at Sakuno's lips. "Nothing" He said before he looked away, blushing.**

"**Come on Ryoma-kun, you can tell me anything you know." Sakuno said as she neared to Ryoma.**

"**It's really nothing Ryuzaki. You don't have to concern yourself about it, okay?" Ryoma said.**

"**Alright" Sakuno said though not believing Ryoma.**

"**So what was it you had troubled with?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.**

"**Oh, I can't understand this sentence." Sakuno pointed at the number item she had confused of.**

**After about a half an hour they finished both of their homework's. Seeing as its only 8 o'clock they decided to just talk about anything.**

"**Hey Sakuno" Ryoma suddenly said her name which caught her by surprise since it's the first time he called her by her first name. **

"**Yeah Ryoma-kun?"**

"**Drop the suffix –kun" He said as he neared his face to Sakuno.**

"**Why Ryoma-k-" Sakuno was cut off when she felt a pair of lips in her own. It wasn't the first time that they've kissed but it has been a long time. Sakuno responded to the kiss and closed her eyes. It was just an innocent kiss but it felt good. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.**

"**I told you to drop the suffix didn't I?" Ryoma glared playfully at Sakuno.**

"**I would if you promise to call me by my first name too." Sakuno said.**

"**Let's seal that promise shall we?" Ryoma said. Not waiting for Sakuno's reply he kissed her again.**

**When they pulled apart they notice that it's almost quarter to 10.**

"**I'm sleepy already Ryoma. I'll go to my room now okay?" Sakuno said as she said her goodnight to Ryoma.**

**Before she could stand up, she was pulled down by Ryoma.**

"**Just sleep here tonight Sakuno." Ryoma said as he put his arms on Sakuno's waist to prevent her from escaping if she ever does anyway.**

"**Eh? But wouldn't your parents mind?" Sakuno replied, happy that Ryoma wants her to sleep in his room but worried if his parents would be upset.**

"**Don't worry, they don't mind." Was his brief reply.**

"**Alright then, I'll just change for a minute." Sakuno complied.**

"**Why don't you just change here? It'd be very convenient and not too much of a hassle of going to the bathroom." Ryoma teased Sakuno and winked at her which caused her to blush.**

"**Mou Ryoma, stop teasing me." Sakuno said pouting at Ryoma as she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom but not before she got her things.**

**When she came back to Ryoma's room he was already changed in his night wear and was reading a tennis magazine.**

**When Ryoma noticed what Sakuno was wearing he blushed and let go of the tennis magazine he was holding.**

"**What's wrong Ryoma?" Sakuno asked not seeing his blushed because he looked away.**

"**Nothing Sakuno, come on. I'm already sleepy." He said as Sakuno made her way towards the bed.**

"**So what were you thinking again?" Sakuno asked as she was already settled down comfortably under the covers facing Ryoma.**

"**You really want to know?" Ryoma said, huskily.**

"**Yeah" Sakuno said softly.**

"**I was just thinking of how HOT you look." Ryoma whispered in Sakuno's ears emphasizing the word **_**HOT.**_

**Sakuno could only blush at Ryoma's words and pouted, "Mou stop teasing me, Ryoma"**

"**Seriously Sakuno, you should really stop pouting. It makes me want to kiss you." Ryoma said seriously, eyeing her pouting lips.**

"**Then kiss me" Sakuno said softly with a blush on her face. Just as Sakuno finished uttering the last word, Ryoma kissed her and she responded back, softly. They pulled apart after a few minutes.**

"**You know if we continue to do this we might really never getting any sleep." Ryoma whispered as he nibbled on Sakuno's ears.**

"**Really? Then let's go to sleep already Ryoma-kun. We still have a big day tomorrow." Sakuno said though not making a move on stopping Ryoma.**

"**Yeah we should." Ryoma said as he kissed Sakuno in the forehead before he stopped.**

**As sleep take over the both of them, Ryoma pulled Sakuno closer and mumbled a goodnight.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys :****

**I know that Ryoma is a bit OOC in here but I need it to make his relationship with Sakuno work.**

**And for those who found this chapter a bit disappointing, sorry :c**

**And one last thing, i change the rating to T since I had unknowingly put some swears in it.  
**

**Please continue to support my story guys! **

**THANK YOU AGAIN :*****

**SEE YA' NEXT CHAPTER! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16 **_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**~Our Untitled Story ~**

_**Preview:**_

"_**Really? Then let's go to sleep already Ryoma-kun. We still have a big day tomorrow." Sakuno said though not making a move on stopping Ryoma.**_

"_**Yeah we should." Ryoma said as he kissed Sakuno in the forehead before he stopped.**_

_**As sleep take over the both of them, Ryoma pulled Sakuno closer and mumbled a goodnight.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sakuno stirred from her sleep when the light from outside reached her eyes but she was awakened when she heard a door opened.**

"**Oh, you're awake." Ryoma said as he went out of the bathroom his towel in his hair and without a shirt on in which Sakuno couldn't help but stared at him with a blush on her cheeks.**

"**R-ryoma please put a shirt on." Sakuno said as she stuttered again covering her eyes with her hands.**

"**Why, Sakuno?" Ryoma teased as he went nearer to Sakuno.**

"**Mou, stop teasing me" Sakuno pouted at him.**

"**Alright, alright" Ryoma conceded and continued, "If you're going to use the shower then be fast since breakfast is almost ready."**

"**Ah hai, where are we going today again, Ryoma? " Sakuno asked Ryoma as he pulled out a shirt in his closet.**

"**I'm not telling you. Just change in something you're comfortable with." Ryoma replied and continued, "If you're going to find me I'm just in the living room watching Television." Telling her where she could find him.**

"**Mou, you really are in a mood of surprising me these days huh?" Sakuno said to him before he could went out the room and frowned at him telling him silently that she did not like the idea of not knowing where they are going so she might get the idea of what to wear. The only response Sakuno got from Ryoma was a smirk from him before he closed the door.**

**Sakuno followed him out but instead of going to the living room like Ryoma she went to the guest room which is beside Ryoma's room and decided to think what she'll be wearing for their date that day.**

**She really does not have any idea on what to wear since she doesn't know where they're going but then remembered what Ryoma said about wearing comfortable clothes, following what he said she pulled out some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.**

**Ryoma was watching a tennis match when he noticed Sakuno coming to the living room and thought she looked cute in what she wore. **

***Sakuno wore a baby pink long sleeve tee-shirt that was covered with a short polka-dotted vests and denim short with a light brown spike-strap motor boots.***

"**Just in time, Sakuno-chan, it's already time for breakfast." Nanako said as she saw Sakuno going to the living room.**

"**Ah hai" Sakuno replied as she went to the dining room instead and seated herself followed by Ryoma who took the seat beside her.**

"**Are the two of gonna' be gone for the whole day?" Rinko asked as she noticed that the Ryoma and Sakuno are dressed for going out.**

"**Ah hai, we'll be back at 7 or so." Ryoma replied as he stood up with Sakuno to put their empty dishes at the sink.**

"**Ah we'll be going now, mom." Ryoma said as they went to the porch.**

"**Where are you going you two going Seishounen? I know, you're going on date aren't you? Ah so young, so young~" Nanjirou said as he appeared suddenly teasing the two of them.**

"**Whatever baka-oyaji." Ryoma said as he threw Nanjiro a tennis ball. (A/N: Where he got that tennis ball from? I had no idea. :P)**

**After a half an hour of walking and riding the bus that Ryoma said will take them into their destination, Sakuno finally found out that they were going to the Amusement park that has been opened not so long ago.**

"**Really Ryoma? I've always wanted to go here ever since they opened." Sakuno exclaimed excitedly at Ryoma.**

"**You're welcome I guess." Ryoma said as he took Sakuno's hand and led her inside.**

"**What should we try first, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.**

"**I'll let you decide, Sakuno. What do you want to try out first?" Ryoma replied.**

"**Eh, but there's so many games and rides that looks like fun that I can't choose from." Sakuno said, confused of what to try out first.**

"**Why don't we try the haunted house first then? The lines are small so we only have to wait for a few minutes." Ryoma decided for the two of them since Sakuno's taking a long time in deciding and people were already increasing.**

"**Eh? But I don't want to go to the haunted house Ryoma." Sakuno said slightly panicked as Ryoma started leading her to the haunted house.**

"**Why? You scared?" Ryoma teased Sakuno as he stopped walking and looked at her with a smirk on his face.**

"**W-what? Of course not. I'm not scared, why would I be scared they're not real, not real at all." Sakuno said trying to tell Ryoma that she wasn't scared of the haunted house without looking panicked. Unfortunately for her, her stuttering gave her away.**

"**If you're not scared, then why don't you want to go to the haunted house?" Ryoma asked Sakuno faking a confused look.**

"**A-ah…" Sakuno tried to think of some excuses when she found none and sighed in defeat, "Fine, your right I'm scared of going to the haunted house."**

"**You know, you don't have to be scared. Like you said, all of them are fake and besides if something happens, I'm here." Ryoma said softly as he closed their distance and kissed her forehead before giving Sakuno a soft smile and a look that says, 'I'm always here whether you like it or not.'**

"**Alright, but you have to promise me you'll never let go of my hand as we got inside alright?" Sakuno said as she finally conceded to Ryoma's request and started walking to where the lines of the haunted house are started.**

"**You know, even though you won't ask that I still wouldn't let go of your hand." Ryoma said as he said the back of Sakuno's hand.**

"**Eh, when did you start getting mushy on me Ryoma?" Sakuno teased Ryoma.**

"**The day I made you mine." Ryoma smirked as he saw Sakuno blushed at his sentence.**

**Before Sakuno could say anything back, it was already their turn.**

**Sakuno squeezed Ryoma's hand as they went inside the haunted house and heard a girl screamed, which of course is part of the sound effects to make the haunted house look real.**

"**Hey, it's okay Sakuno, it's just part of the sound effects." Ryoma said as he squeezed back Sakuno's hand to reassure her.**

"**But still, it sounds scary." Sakuno said as she clutch her eyes closed and suddenly hugged Ryoma's waist upon hearing the screaming girl again.**

"**Come on, the faster we walked the faster we could get out." Ryoma said as he put his hand in Sakuno's waist.**

**They were walking in silence for a few more seconds until Sakuno screamed and tightened her hold of Ryoma's waist.**

"**It's just a doll Sakuno." Ryoma said as he looked closer at what Sakuno was screaming of.**

"**Yeah, but it looks scary." Sakuno mumbled.**

**After a few more minutes inside the haunted house they finally reached the exit.**

"**That was really scary." Sakuno said as she let go of Ryoma's waist.**

"**Not really." Ryoma replied not letting go of his hand that was in Sakuno's waist and asked, "Where do you wanna' go next?"**

"**Huh? Oh," Sakuno was thinking where they were going next when a photo booth caught her attention. "Ah, let's go there Ryoma." She said as she pointed towards the photo booth.**

"**Fine" Ryoma mumbled as he let go of Sakuno's waist to hold her hand.**

"**Oh, look we could take 3 photos of ourselves." Sakuno exclaimed as they arrived at the photo booth. "Come on Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said as she drag Ryoma inside the photo booth.**

**As the third photo was about to click Ryoma lifted Sakuno's chin and turned her to face him then kissed her on the lips. **

"**I'll keep this." Ryoma said as they got the pictures, it was the picture taken from the third shot where Ryoma was kissing her and Sakuno's eyes widened with her arms around his neck.**

"**Mou, Ryoma." Sakuno blushed as she saw the picture.**

"**So where should we go next?" Ryoma asked Sakuno ignoring her protests of keeping the picture.**

"**I don't know but maybe we should get something to eat, it's almost lunch anyway." Sakuno said as she noticed what the time was and mumbled, "Time really does fly fast when you're having fun."**

"**You could say that again, so where do you want to eat?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.**

"**Oh, we could go to the South Square, I heard they have delicious Italian food there. Well, that is if you like to eat Italian food Ryoma." Sakuno said and hesitated in the last second since Ryoma only likes to Japanese food as far as she knew.**

"**Italian food? Come on then, besides Japanese foods, Italian foods are one of my favorites." Ryoma informed Sakuno. "Let's go Ryuzaki, we still need to find the place."**

"**Ah hai"**

"**Well that wasn't too hard to find." Ryoma said as they entered the restaurant and found a place.**

**They just started eating when a group of people caught their attention.**

"**Sakuno/Ryoma, the-" They both said at the same time when they heard there names being called out.**

"**O-oh, we're found out."**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

**The fifth chapter is here already, I hope that I can upload the next chapter tomorrow but with my busy schedule tomorrow I doubt i could but don't worry I'll still keep on updating though maybe it could be once a week since our sembreak here in the philippines are almost over and schools gonna' start on monday.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING SUPPORTING MY FANFIC :** Reading all your reviews about how much you want me to update really boost up my energy and i get inspired from them knowing you guys appeciate it. :))  
**

**I Hope You continue to Read and Review my fanfic :))  
**

**THANKS AGAIN! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :))  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16 **_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**~Our Untitled Story ~**

_**Preview:**_

_**They just started eating when a group of people caught their attention.**_

"_**Sakuno/Ryoma, the-" They both said at the same time when they heard there names being called out.**_

"_**O-oh, we're found out."**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Third person's P.O.V) **

"**O-oh, we're found out." Ryoma said as the Seigaku regulars except Tezuka, Kawamura and Kaido who aren't with them, neared them.**

"**Ochibi! You really are a sneaky brat keeping your date with Sakuno-chan a secret from us!" Eiji said as he glomped on Ryoma.**

"**E-iji s-sempai, can't b-breathe." Ryoma said as he struggled from Eiji's hold.**

**Eiji loosened his grip on Ryoma.**

"**You cheeky brat, why didn't you tell us you and Ryuzaki-chan here are already dating." Momo said as he too pounced on Ryoma but not that tight like Eiji's.**

"**Saa, Momo's right Echizen, you shouldn't keep this from your sempais." Fuji said as he smirked on Ryoma.**

"**Che, let's go Sakuno it's getting noisy here." Ryoma said as he deliberately ignored his sempais and stood up walking to the door.**

"**Eh, ano, we're going now sempais." Sakuno said as she looked confused on what just happened and bowed at his sempais before following Ryoma who was already at the door.**

" **Eh, matte-" Eiji exclaimed as he tried to stop them from leaving but was stopped by Fuji who just said, "We have disturb their date enough already besides we'll just asked Echizen on Monday."**

"**Tsk, that Echizen dating Ryuzaki-chan and not telling us is so just like him." Momo said as he shook his head.**

"**Iie data. Ryoma's love life 90%" Inui muttered as he wrote something in his green notebook.**

"**Aren't they too young to date seriously?" Oishi said as he looked at the team with worried eyes obviously concerned for the two couple who just left to continue their date without someone pestering them with questions.**

"**You worry too much Oishi-sempai, of course they'll be fine we've been waiting for the two of them for 3 years already and finally they're together besides if Echizen hurts Ryuzaki-chan I'll punch him until he learned his lesson." Momo said as he reassures Oishi of Ryoma and Sakuno being okay together.**

"**Alright, since we're here already let's eat, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Eiji suddenly exclaimed and took the seat in which Ryoma abandoned.**

"**Now that you mention it, I am too." Momo said as he sat on the chair beside Eiji."**

**~With Ryoma and Sakuno~**

"**Che, the sempai-tachi still haven't change so nosy." Ryoma muttered as he complained about his sempais ruining their date.**

"**Haha, I think it's fine Ryoma, besides don't you think it's about time for them to know already? We've kept our relationship from them far too long already." Sakuno said as she giggled remembered the faces of her sempais when they saw them together.**

"**I guess so, but geez they really do know how to ruins someone's date." He muttered.**

"**Well I think its fine, besides we still have the whole afternoon to enjoy right?" Sakuno said as she reassured Ryoma of her being fine with the intrusion by her sempais earlier.**

"**Yeah I guess we still do." He sighed in defeat.**

"**Then let's go already we still have so many rides to try in just one afternoon." Sakuno said as she dragged Ryoma to the Bumper cars first.**

**After about 2 hours of playing different rides they decided to take a break and go to the Café du Blanchlet which was near where they are standing.**

"**So what should we do next? I'm tired from the rides." Sakuno said as she drank her strawberry milkshake.**

"**I don't know what else do you want to do?" Ryoma answered taking a bite from his sundae.**

"**Well, we could just look around the place if that's okay with you." Sakuno replied.**

**They went out from the café minutes later and looked around when Sakuno suddenly stop when she noticed a shop which sells some cute things.**

"**You want to go in?" Ryoma asked behind Sakuno.**

"**Ah yeah, if you don't mind that is." Sakuno said as she looked at the shop with a wishful look which Ryoma only sighed, "Of course it's fine that's why I asked you." He said as he led Sakuno inside the shop.**

**They were looking around together when Ryoma spotted something and told Sakuno, "Ne, I'll just look at something okay? I'll be right back." Sakuno looked at him with a confusing look but said her okay.**

**Ryoma was looking at the jewelry stand which was the opposite of where Sakuno was so he wasn't worried of her spotting him. He was looking at the bracelet section and one bracelet stands out for him, it's a double heart bracelet made of silver and estimating it, it perfectly fits Sakuno's small wrist.**

"**Ano, I'll take this." He told the seller and pointed at the bracelet which he planned to give Sakuno after their date.**

"**Ah hai, that'll be 2331.8900 yen." The salesman said as he gets the bracelet that Ryoma pointed on.**

"**Here, sir. Thank you for purchasing, please come again." The salesman said as he gave Ryoma the bracelet and his change.**

**After Ryoma bought the bracelet he puts it in his pocket so Sakuno would not see it and went to where Sakuno was.**

"**Oh hey there Ryoma, what where you looking at?" Sakuno asked Ryoma as she spotted him walking towards her.**

"**Nothing." Ryoma briefly answered as he looked at the things Sakuno was looking at.**

"**Did you find anything you want to buy yet?" Ryoma asked Sakuno who's facing the glass which contained some cute girly accessories.**

"**Not yet." Sakuno muttered but still her eyes stilled at the things. Ryoma followed her gaze and knew what she was looking at. She was looking at a cute key chain which has the word 'You and Me' grave on it.**

"**You want that?" Ryoma asked her as he pointed to the key chain.**

"**Eh, ah yeah but I'm not sure if I'll buy it though it looks expensive." Sakuno muttered sadly.**

"**Ne, could I have this please?" Ryoma called the salesman which surprised Sakuno.**

"**Eh, Ryoma you don't have to buy it for me." Sakuno said frantically as she noticed that Ryoma was buying it for her.**

"**Its fine Sakuno, I want to buy it for you so you don't have to worry about it." Ryoma said as he faced Sakuno.**

"**Demo, Ryoma you already paid almost everything ever since we got here." Sakuno said as she pouted at him feeling guilty of having him pay everything for their date.**

"**It's fine Sakuno, besides I really was planning to pay everything on our date." Ryoma replied as he holds Sakuno's hand and they made their way out. **

**They continued looking around some shops but never really bought anything. Ryoma noticed that it's almost sun set and decided to take Sakuno to a ferries wheel ride called 'Shining Flower'.**

"**Eh, so beautiful." Sakuno exclaimed as they're ride had reached the top.**

"**Yeah it is." Ryoma agreed and neared his face to Sakuno's.**

"**Isn't it" Sakuno said unaware that Ryoma was already few centimeters away from her face.**

"**Ne, Ryo-" Sakuno was unable to continue her words as her lips were engulf in a kiss by Ryoma. A few seconds later they pulled away and Ryoma said in a whisper to Sakuno's ear, "It really is beautiful" as he kissed her again, sweeter and longer this time. When they pulled away they were breathless and continued to look at each other.**

"**I love you, Sakuno" Ryoma whispered to Sakuno's ear again which caused Sakuno to blush at his words. Because, even if they were dating Ryoma hardly said his feelings for her to her.**

"**I-I love you too, Ryoma." She said back at him as she closed her eyes, embracing Ryoma.**

"**Hey, I almost forgot here." Ryoma suddenly spoke up, breaking their hug to get the thing from his pocket. He pulled out the bracelet he bought a while ago from the shop and puts it on Sakuno's wrist.**

"**Ryoma, this is beautiful. Thank you." Sakuno thanked Ryoma beaming at him before giving him a short peck on the lips.**

"**Hn, if I knew before that giving you something like this was the only way for you to kiss me first I would've done this a long time ago." Ryoma smirked at Sakuno which made Sakuno blushed.**

"**RYOMA!" Sakuno exclaimed as he laugh at her reaction and soon enough she joined him. They were laughing until it was their turn to go out.**

**Both of them went home after they ate dinner at some restaurant also found at the park. They went home after that.**

**~Echizen Residence~**

"**We're home." Ryoma called out as he and Sakuno put their shoes on the shoe rack placed on the hallway.**

"**Oh, welcome home Ryoma, Sakuno. Are you two done eating dinner already?" Rinko asked them.**

"**Ah hai auntie." Sakuno replied for the two of them.**

**That night Ryoma asked Sakuno to sleep beside him again and both of them has a smile on their faces as they slept with each other's arms.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. :))  
**

**Even with my hectic schedule today i am so glad that i finished the sixth chapter before i sleep.  
I hope this chapter is satisfying.  
**

**Chapter 7 will be uploaded next week Saturday so please wait for it.  
**

**Starting today I will be updating every once a week mostly on weekends.  
**

**If you've got some suggestions for me or if you want to tell me anything please feel free to review or PM me :))  
**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!  
**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :))  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .

I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please feel free to review. :D

* * *

***This is set when they are in High School.***

_**Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato, Katsuo – 16**_

_**Momo, Kaido – 17 yrs. old**_

_**Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi, Inui – 18 yrs. old**_

* * *

**~Our Untitled Story ~**

_**Preview:**_

_"__**We're home." Ryoma called out as he and Sakuno put their shoes on the shoe rack placed on the hallway.**_

_"__**Oh, welcome home Ryoma, Sakuno. Are you two done eating dinner already?" Rinko asked them.**_

_"__**Ah hai auntie." Sakuno replied for the two of them.**_

_**That night Ryoma asked Sakuno to sleep beside him again and both of them has a smile on their faces as they slept with each other's arms.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Third person's P.O.V)**

"**Come on Ryoma, wake up already." Ryoma heard someone whispered softly in his ear but ignored it.**

"**Wake up Ryoma we still have class today." Someone whispered again but this time the said person shook Ryoma's body gently in which he had opened one eye to peek at the person waking him up.**

"**Finally you're awake, Ryoma. I thought you're going to sleep the whole day by the way you sleep." Sakuno exclaimed and shook her head at him then sighed in relief that Ryoma was already awake.**

"**What are you doing waking up so early?" Ryoma asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes then stretched his arms and legs to fully wake up.**

"**Did you forget that we still have school today? It's already 7 o'clock." Sakuno said as Ryoma's eyes widen as realization hit him.**

"**Oh crap! I forgot. Thanks for waking me up Sakuno." Ryoma exclaimed as he quickly got up and went into the bathroom but not before he gave Sakuno a quick kiss on the cheeks. Sakuno could only sigh as she watched Ryoma hurriedly went into the bathroom. Typical Ryoma.**

"**Ah, Sakuno-chan did you wake Ryoma-kun already?" Rinko asked Sakuno as she saw the girl coming to the kitchen.**

"**Ah hai, auntie it took Ryoma a long time before he realized it was a school day." Sakuno said as she giggled remembering the scene earlier.**

**The two continued to talk and giggled about how it was typical for Ryoma to forget things.**

"**Are you two going already?" Rinko asked the two of them as they finished their breakfast.**

"**Yeah mom, why?" Ryoma answered and asked Rinko nonchalantly.**

"**I just wanted to ask if it's alright with you if I can do your hairstyle now Sakuno-chan." Rinko said as she looked at Sakuno with pleading eyes.**

"**Of course it's alright auntie." Sakuno said happily agreeing to what Rinko wants.**

"**Fine you two can go do your own girly things just be sure you would finish before 10 minutes or else Sakuno will be leaving with her hair undone." Ryoma said as he complained something about girls and their hairs.**

**After ten minutes, Sakuno went out to the living room to see Ryoma with her long hair flowing out, her bangs kept away from her face with a cute hair pin.**

**When Ryoma looked at Sakuno his jaw almost dropped open. Sure Sakuno looked cute in twin braids but damn she looked really beautiful with her hair flowing out. 'I would never let any guy touch her.' Ryoma thought possessively.**

"**So how do I look like Ryoma?" Skauno asked Ryoma as she noticed him stare at her.**

"**You look much better with braids on." Ryoma said turning his head at the side with a scowl on his face.**

"**Really?" Sakuno said with disappointment in her voice and her eyes cast down, saddened by the fact that Ryoma thought she wasn't pretty with her hair flowed out.**

"**Hahaha. You look really pretty Sakuno-chan don't worry Ryoma's just upset that other boys could see you like that, he wants you all for himself you know? That selfish boy." Nanjiroh suddenly exclaimed behind Sakuno as he grinned at Ryoma as he thought how possessive his son could get.**

" **Shut up old man." Ryoma said as he scowled at his father.**

"**Let's go Sakuno." He continued as he got Sakuno's bag from her hands and hold her hands and pulled her outside.**

**~Seigaku~**

**~1-C Classroom~**

"**Ah, Sakuno-chan, you look so pretty." Tomoka gushed at Sakuno's looks as she saw Sakuno and Ryoma seated on their respective seats.**

"**Eh, a-ano thank you Tomo-chan." Sakuno blushed not used to getting attention from anyone.**

"**That's a cute clip Sakuno-chan, where did you bought that?" Tomoka asked Sakuno as she continued to exclaim excitedly.**

"**Oh this was given by-" Sakuno was cut off by Ryoma.**

"**It was given by my mom." He said with nonchalance in his voice.**

"**EH?! IT WAS GIVEN BY YOUR MOM RYOMA-SAMA?!" Tomoka exclaimed loudly in surprise, shocked at Ryoma's sudden revelation. Ryoma just shrugged at her as if it wasn't the first time it happened, which it was mind you.**

"**What are you yelling about so early in the morning Osakada?!" Horio suddenly exclaimed from behind with an equally loud voice. Then their usual routine began, arguing with each other.**

"**Those two never had a day without arguing with each other huh?" Katsuo sighed as Kato agrred with him.**

**They chatted for a while before the teacher stepped in the classroom.**

***Lunch***

"**Is that Ryuzaki-san? She looks so pretty." "She's beautiful." "I never knew she was this pretty." Ryoma scowled and glared at them for thinking or rather talking like that to his girlfriend when he was just nearby. 'Didn't they know she has a boyfriend already?' Ryoma thought as he copninued to glare at them.**

'**Of course they don't know idiot, your relationship is a secret remember?' Ryoma thought again as he shook his head for thinking so stupidly.**

**Ryoma was waiting in the rooftop for Sakuno who was currently running a little late. Not long enough after he thought of that the door opened and revealed Sakuno panting.**

**You're late." Ryoma said as soon as he saw Sakuno had recovered.**

"**Mou. I had to make some lame excuses to Tomo-chan to have her not follow me up here you know?" Sakuno said pouting at Ryoma.**

**When Sakuno noticed Ryoma wasn't going to answer her she took out their lunches.**

"**Here Ryoma. I hope you like it." Sakuno said as hse handed Ryoma his lunch.**

**As Ryoma started eating he noticed that Sakuno was looking at him expectantly.**

"**What is it Sakuno?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.**

"**How was it?" Sakuno asked Ryoma indicating at the food and continued, "Did you like it?"**

**Ryoma just looked at Sakuno then smirked mischievously at her before whispering in her ear, "I love it but not as much as I love the cook."**

**Sakuno blushed at his endearing words.**

**Ryoma continued to tease Sakuno for the rest of the lunch. They were enjoying each other's company too much that the next thing they both knew the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.**

**The classes went by quickly then it was already dismissal.**

**A few of the students still lingered behind in the classroom including Ryoma and Sakuno since they're cleaners for the day. When it was only the two of them left behind, Sakuno broke the silence that lingered between them.**

"**What are we going to do now Ryoma? The senpia-tachi already found out about us. We should probably explained everything to them don't you think?" She told Ryoma as she was putting some books on her bag to prepare to leave.**

"**Tsk, why do we have to have some nosy senpais." Ryoma said as he complained about how nosy their senpais could get in their relationship in which he earned a chuckle from Sakuno.**

"**Well, they wouldn't be our senpai-tachi if they weren't nosy don't you think?" Sakuno said as she continued to giggle. Ryoma could only smirk in reply thinking of how right his girlfriend was.**

"**Come on Ryoma. We still have to talk to the senpais." Sakuno said as she holds on to Ryoma's hand and pulled him after her.**

**Ryoma could only smile and intertwined his fingers to hers which earned him a loving gaze from Sakuno and returned it with a small smile.**

**~Tennis Court~**

"**Hoi, hoi the lovebirds are here already." Eiji exclaimed as he saw Sakuno and Ryoma going towards them holding hands, which earned him a glare from Ryoma.**

"**Echizen you brat, why didn't you tell us the both of you were together already?" Momo said.**

"**Because it's none of your business, senpai" Ryoma said with nonchalance in his voice.**

"**I guess it's typical for Echizen to do just that, right?" Oishi said as he neared towards the group.**

"**You didn't even tell us Sakuno-chan!" Eiji complained playfully attempting to hug Sakuno but was stopped by Ryoma.**

"**Don't touch her senpai." Ryoma said as he sent Eiji a menacing glare for trying to touch his girlfriend.**

"**You're being too possessive don't you think Echizen" Fuji said with an amused smirk on his face.**

"**Don't care besides she's mine anyway." Ryoma said possessively as he placed hi arms around Sakuno's waist who just blushed at his possessiveness.**

"**What are you all doing here chatting?" Tezuka suddenly exclaimed with a frown on his face and continued, "20 laps around the court all of you and Echizen why aren't you dressed for practice yet?"**

"**Coach exempted me from practice today bochou, for some unknor reasons." Ryoma said as he and Sakuno turned to leave but not before saying their goodbyes to them.**

"**Echizen grew a lot ne~?" Oishi said as they watched Ryoma and Sakuno walked away with Ryoma's arm on Sakuno's waist.**

"**Yep, I still can't believe that he already got himself a girlfriend." Momo commented.**

"**I wonder how long have they been together." Eiji suddenly said.**

"**Eh, I thought they just hook up last Saturday?" Momo said with confusion in his features.**

"**I don't think so, they don't act like new couples." Oishi replied.**

**Momo was about to say something again when Tezuka interrupted. "Aren't all of you supposed to be doing laps? Or do you want to drink Inui's juice?" Tezuka threatened them.**

"**NO!" All of them except Fuji said and they started doing their laps.**

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

Here is Chapter 7 everyone! :D I still don't know when i can upload chapter 8 but i assure you it won't be too long. :))

For those who was patiently waiting here it is :))

Thanks for reading everyone.

Please continued to read and review XD

Thank you again! see you next chapter~ :))


End file.
